


Jealousy Doesn't Suit You

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其他00特工开始对他们的军需官感兴趣……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Doesn't Suit You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy Doesn't Suit You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568549) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Q抬头发现005靠在他的办公桌边，低头朝他甜甜的微笑。Q向他投去怀疑的目光作为回应。

“有什么我能帮你的吗，005？”

特工咧嘴一下，身体前倾。“我就是来看看夜视镜的样板你们弄得怎么样了。”

“喔对……实习生们在夜视模式到正常模式的转换上遇到了些麻烦，但其他都进行的相当顺利。”

005低声哼哼两声，离开Q的办公桌，转身站到他的身后，接着伸手拿起他旁边的一支派克笔。Q朝他扫了一眼，回头重新看向他的电脑。

“你要知道那可不会爆炸。”

005哈哈大笑，笑声显得有些夸张——这都不能算是个好笑话。“噢，Q，Bond提过你是如此的机智诙谐。”

Q的双手停滞在他的键盘上。“他……他这么说的？”

“喔当然。我开始发现他眼中的你了。”

“那他是……怎么看我的？”

“嗯这个么……总之，我该走了。”

005放下那支笔，临走时一只手抚摸过Q的肩膀。Q抬起头看着门轻轻合上，疑惑着刚刚究竟发生了什么。当007漫步进来，手里挥舞着一个牛皮纸文件夹时，他最终将这个疑惑先挥之脑后。

“007，今天有什么需要帮忙的？”

Bond挑了挑眉，“什么意思？”

Q摇摇头，将注意力放回到自己的电脑上。“喔没什么，就是刚刚005在这里，有点……奇怪。”

Bond眯起眼，坐在离Q最近的那个桌角处。“怎么个奇怪法？”

“就是……在我讲笑话的时候哈哈大笑，即使那根本不好笑，还碰碰我……他看我的眼神也很奇怪……他还说……他……他说他开始发现你眼中的我。”

Bond明显挺直腰板，双眼微睁，然后又恢复到他平时一贯的处之泰然。“……噢。”

“噢？他这话到底是什么意思？”

“没什么，没什么。呃……我是来给你这个的，还有问问你有没有修好我的枪。我接下来有个任务，你知道的。”

Q翻了个白眼，接过文件夹。“我当然知道。不过对于修好你的枪，你应该是指给你配一把新枪吧？因为上次我给你的那把你根本就没带回来。”

Bond笑了笑。“我有带回来一部分！”

“喔是的，一个扳机，你可真好啊。”

看着Q打开抽屉，拿出一个黑色的匣子推到自己的面前，Bond轻笑一声。

“这把别弄丢了。或是弄坏了，或是毁了，或是搞成碎片带回来。拜托了。要不然下次的任务你会拿到一把水枪作为武器。”

“我突发奇想，你可以给我做一把发射酸性溶液的……”

Q咯咯笑出声。“要是你表现好，把这把枪带回来的话，我会考虑的。”

Bond起身离开办公桌，拿起匣子，又在Q的一边肩膀友善的轻捏一下。“我就知道我为什么会喜欢你。回头见，Q。”

“回见，Bond先生。”

\--

尽管他感到不屑一顾，Bond还是认命于自己不得不和009合作完成一个任务。不是说他对于其他特工有什么意见，他只是觉得自己就像一头孤傲的狼，他不和其他特工合作，特别是在他的死而复生之后——Moneypenny小姐对此肯定是印象深刻。009是个好特工，他的视力不错，手也很稳……他只需要学会把手从别人家的军需官身上拿开。

Bond知道Q并不属于他，但该死的009该停手了。Q此时此刻正在展示他们将要使用的装备，一个伪装成手机的电击枪，一把装满酸性溶液的水枪，就是拿来给Bond玩玩的，一个做成钢笔样式的麻醉针……而009赞叹于所有这些小发明，抓着Q的手臂，轻捏他几乎就不存在的上臂肌肉，就是……摸他。好几下。Bond紧咬牙关，怒不可遏的注视着这在他面前令人厌恶的表现。Q，愿上帝保佑，对于009突如其然的爱慕之举感到迷惑而无言以对，便只想要完成他的工作罢了。Bond忙着散发他浓浓的嫉妒和敌意，而没有注意到009不时回头朝他送出的小小暗笑。他试着分散自己的注意力，低头看着麻醉针，这样他便不用看009是如何触摸可怜的军需官了。

“我们应该出去喝杯咖啡，Q。”

Bond僵住了，他的眼睛瞪得老大。Q支支吾吾地开口说道。

“噢嗯……那个，很感谢但是……我那个，不喝咖啡。”

009挑起笑容，伸出手摸上Q的小臂。“那么喝茶，我想要在工作之外跟你有更多相处的时间……”

009的声音戛然而止，双眼突然阖上，然后倒在地上不省人事。Q和Bond奇怪的对视一眼，接着Q注意到了Bond手里的钢笔。Bond也低头望去，在看到自己的拇指按着开关时畏缩了一下。

“你是有什么理由要麻醉009吗？”Q气呼呼地说道，在昏迷不醒的特工身边跪下身。Bond迅速将钢笔放回桌上，赶紧上前帮忙。

“我不是故意的，这是个意外。”

“你确定你是个受过训练的秘密特工吗？”

“这是意外，Q！”

Q叹气，起身走向办公桌，拿起电话拨通医疗组的电话。Bond紧张地绞着双手，拒绝和他的军需官进行眼神接触。

\--

Bond不知怎么地挪进了安保部的办公室，一屁股坐在椅子上浏览起了监控屏幕，直到他找到了位于军需部的四个摄像头。Q正在他的工作台边，拆卸他上次任务归还的手机的剩余部分。他可以看到对方嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的在说什么，还摇着头，让Bond不自觉的微笑起来。

然而他笑容没有维持多久，他注意到006悄悄溜进了军需部，来到Q的身后。他看不出他们正在说什么，但是他看到006突然握住Q的  
腰，让后者吓了一跳。006的脸上是一副掠食者的表情，他一手抓住Q纤细的手臂，大概是对自己的惊吓之举表示道歉。Q的双颊明显的泛起红晕。Bond的手指开始在桌面上愤怒的敲击，看着他的同事公然无视私人空间的概念。

他从口袋里掏出手机，调出Q的号码，然后按下“通话”。他从屏幕上看到Q竖起一根手指在006面前，用连接在他羊毛开衫上的免提装置接起电话。

“Q。”

Bond倾身靠近屏幕。'Q，在忙吗？”

“Bond！”

他能看到屏幕上006笑得一脸得意，还转身看着摄像头。

“我没在忙，你有什么事情吗？”

“呃……没有，就继续和我讲话，我在研究这个新玩意。”

Q斜眼瞥了一下，调整了下他的耳机；006闲适地在房间里乱晃，时不时的还朝摄像头笑笑。

“什么玩意？”

“就是个小玩意……”

Q窃笑。“真够具体的。如果是高科技的东西你应该拿过来。”

James傻笑着说道，“你想要表达什么？”

“就是你年纪大了，而且对高科技有障碍。”

“听你这么说我真高兴。”

006仍旧带着诡异的笑容，随意地贴近Q的身边。不过Q并没有注意到，还沉浸在他们的对话当中。

“那么，你在干嘛呢？”

Q转身面朝他的桌子，看向那部手机的残骸。“寒暄聊天？你还好吗，007？”

“我说了，我在研究这个新家伙，我需要你不断的跟我说话。”

“好吧，我知道我说过我不忙，但我真的不太会聊天。可以的话，006在我这里，我肯定他会很乐意帮这个忙的。”

006笑了起来，伸手抓住Q的羊毛衫将他拉近。Q发出小小的惊呼声，Bond咬牙切齿的目睹了全过程。

“是不是James要我和他说话？”

“不，不要Miller，跟我说话Q。”

Q皱眉，“抱歉，等一下Bond。”

他看到Q摘下他的耳机递给006，但没有解下麦克风。0066笑意渐深，将麦克风提起凑到自己的嘴边。

“Bond！我们聊到哪了？”

Bond阴沉地说道，“让Q接电话。”

“我很抱歉，但他现在有点忙碌。”

“Miller——”

“他的膝盖今晚大概会有些酸痛。”

“Miller——”

“还有，天呢，那张小嘴。”

Bond可以看到Q惊恐地盯着006。“别逼我——”

“你应该试试，Bond。”

“我要——”

“你是不是嫉妒了，Bond？”

难以再忍受006的狂言乱语，Bond挂断电话，将手机狠狠砸向台面。006笑着递回免提装置，抬头看向摄像头，朝他眨眨眼然后迈步走出了房间。

\--

Bond在Q的办公桌前坐下，准备接受对方的一顿责骂，因为他这次又没有把任务配发的装备带回来。Q一声不吭地无视Bond，继续在他的笔电上敲击，在臭骂Bond之前让他先难受一阵。

“你知道，我真的很抱歉。”Bond试着开口，举起双手以示无辜。Q从眼镜片后抬眼看向他。

“那是什么意思？”

Bond眯起眼。“呃……就是我感到很惭愧因为——”

“但是你真这么觉得吗？感到惭愧？”

“当然是的。”

“我不相信你。”

Bond叹气。“有什么办法能让我弥补你的吗？”

“我不认为有。”

“真的吗？一点也没有吗？”

Q摘下眼镜，揉揉自己的眼睛，叹气道，“是不是你就做不到好好照顾那些我给你的装备？”

Bond低头看着桌子。“大概不行。”

“但就是你，005就能带回他的装备，还有006和004……就只有你。”

“噢？”

“Miller特工说你是故意的。为了激怒我。”

Bond嗤笑一声，“和Miller当上好朋友了啊，我明白了。”

Q翻了个白眼。“他说你在揪我的小辫子，不管这个比喻是什么意思。还有是不是发生了什么事情我没注意到？你们最近都好奇怪。”

“怎么奇怪了？”

“其他特工突然对我很感兴趣，还有对军需部。而你就是……比平时还要奇怪。”

Bond点点头，好似随意地看着自己的手背。Q继续盯着他看。

“Bond。”

“你要我说什么，Q？突然之间其他特工开始发现你有多优秀迷人？然后看他们一个个都围着你转让我难受的要死？你想要我承认吗？承认自己不知道因为什么一连串的神秘事件突然爱上了那个纤瘦的小书呆子，他一直在为我制造武器，在任务的时候顾着我，而我唯一做的就是惹他生气？！”

Bond终于抬起头来，Q的双眼滑稽地睁得老大，因吃惊而张大了嘴巴。

“这个……那是……呃……哇哦……”

Bond重重叹一口气，用手抹了抹脸。“我该走了。”

他起身离开座位，大步向门口走去。他没听到Q从办公桌后起身想抓住Bond手臂而产生的椅子刮擦地板的声音。

“James等等。”

“什么？”Bond气恼地说着，转过身来。Q紧张地扫视了一眼整个房间，然后一个跨步走到Bond面前，双唇胡乱的吻上Bond。Bond惊讶的发出一声低哼，瞪大双眼试图理解现在所发生的情况。他感觉到Q身体绷紧，并开始退开身。他的大脑在此时重新启动，双臂圈住他的军需官，将他拉向自己。Q泄露出一声低呼，他的双臂也缓缓向上，环住了Bond的脖子。

在几层楼之上，特工005、006、009一起围在Moneypenny小姐的办公桌后，笑嘻嘻地看着她的电脑屏幕。屏幕上是Q办公室某个摄像头的监控画面，再明确一点就是，007和他的军需官靠在墙上，饥渴地吻着彼此，双手在对方身上上下其手。

“所以这是谁的杰作？”Eve眉开眼笑。

“这是大家齐心协力的成果。”005得意地笑道。


End file.
